The Potter Problem
by busybusy1025
Summary: When Harry is kissed by the dementor in 3rd year, Dumbledore sends Hermione back to the Maurders time in order to correct all the wrongs in the past. Little does she know she is in for a love story that will surpass all and an evil that will stop at nothing to unlock the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I think my favorite pairing is Hermione and James Potter but there really are not that many so I decided to do one. This is a time travel story that will start in Hermione's third year. All suggestions are welcome but please keep them constructive. Thank you and enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1:

"You know what needs to be done Miss Granger, you can tell no one and you must remember that you have to change the future because there is no coming back." Professor Dumbledore was pacing behind his desk hoping that he was making the right decision.

"I know professor, but if I change things how do I know that I have not made it worse." Hermione was terrified. She had just seen the soul of her best friend Harry Potter sucked out by Dementors when he went to save his godfather. Now she was being ask to leave everything and go back to the 1970's and help to defeat Voldemort.

"Miss Grander I know this is frightening but remember that the future is bleak now and if we don't do something then we will all suffer, give this letter to myself when you get there and he will know what to do." Dumbledore tried to comfort her because he knew that she was the only one who could do this.

"I am ready," she said

"Good bye Miss Granger and remember let yourself be happy." And with that last sentiment he silently said his spell and Hermione was surround by a gold light and in the blink of an eye she was gone."

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but the rest will normally be around 1,000 words.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2:

Hermione blink rapidly trying to compose herself when she heard a throat clear behind her and she turned to see a younger Dumbledore staring at her.

"Hello sir, I know this is a surprise but I have a letter for you that explains why I am here and how I came to be in your office." Hermione talked a mile a minute nervous about what would be happening.

About 10 minutes later Dumbledore had finished reading the letter from himself and sighed. He was saddened to her about what the future would hold if he did not allow the girl in front of him to do what she was sent to do. The letter had also explained everything about Voldemort and how to defeat him when the time came.

"Miss Granger, I am happy to help you now you already know the story that will be told to everyone correct and you understand that you must tell no one about where you come from correct"

"Yes, sir I understand," Hermione responding knowing the danger she would be in if anyone was to find out that she had knowledge of the future."

"Ok Miss Granger since it is the first day of and the letter I received said that you just completed your third year I am going to have you join the first years when they arrive to be sorted and then I am going to assign you to 4th year classes. "

"Thank you sir." Hermione was excited to find out that she would be able to continue school where she let off and not have to repeat the year.

"Now go to the great hall where the First years are waiting and I will explain to the other students who you are and why you are here, well at least the story of why you are here at least." At with that she was dismissed.

-HJG-

Hermione was nervous to say the least. She felt like a first year all over again waiting to be sorted. She knew she would be called last and before she was called, that Professor Dumbledore would be explaining her story to the whole hall. She did not know if she could do this.

"Welcome students and congratulations new students on your new house choices. As I am sure, many of you have noticed we have one more student to be sorted so please bear with me while she is sorted. Miss Granger is a new transfer student who until this year was homeschooled. Do to tragic circumstances she will be joining us from this time one. I hope that everyone will be welcoming and show her how great Hogwarts and her students are."

And with Dumbledore's worded in her head, she sat in the stool and waited to be sorted.

"We Miss Granger welcome. I knew this is where you belonged it was always written that you would save our world. I don't need much time because you are the embodiment of the four house but you are a true Gryffindor if I have ever sorted one." With that, the hat sorted her to her rightful home and she was glad to be somewhere familiar.

-HJG-

Sitting with her new peers was nerve wrenching and she hoped that she would be able to make new friends, she had always been bookish and did not plan on changing but what if the students were not welcoming and she never found a friend like Harry or Ron again. Not five seconds after that thought did she get the shock of a lifetime.

"Hello, I am James Potter," a cute boy who was identical to her best friend was sitting across from her with a large grin on his face. "I am so excited you are here there is so much we can show you. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew also known as the Maurders."

Hermione did not know what to think she never even thought about the fact that she would be in the same time as the Maurders, much less the same house and class. "Hello, it is wonderful to meet you, I am so nervous about this new school, I have so many questions. I of course have never been in such an enchanted building but I think I will love it." Hermione was rambling and she quickly shut her mouth and blushed.

James chuckled because he knew from the first moment he saw her that she was special and if he could have his way she would soon become the newest Maunder. "Please do not be nervous we will make sure to show you everything right guys." The rest of the boys were looking at James as though he had grown a second head but nodded anyway.

"Thank you so much, I guess we should probably head to our house because I have no idea where I am going." Hermione found that she was easily finding it easy to assimilate herself into this new time and felt for the first time that she was where she belonged.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I am going to try to update daily but please don't be upset if I have a delay because I am a mother and I run a day care so sometimes life gets in the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The walk to the Gryffindor house was an interesting one to say the least. James was someone that Hermione was not use to because of his exuberance and it was hard not to be laugh around him.

"Now Hermione I know that this is all a little much for someone to take in but I hope that you know if you have any questions you can ask any of us." Remus Lupin seemed like a kind teen who acted years above fourteen.

"Thank you all, it is all a little overwhelming so I'm glad that you boys are so kind," Hermione wanted to make a good impression because she knew that from this day forward these guys could be her Harry and Ron.

"The password is gillyweed," Squeaked Peter and Hermione had to stop herself from cringing just being around the man that she recently found out was responsible for all of the death in turmoil in the other threes futures.

One entering the common room Hermione was anxious to get to bed and get some much need sleep.

"Well boys thank you for the escort and I was wondering if you would be willing to walk with me tomorrow to breakfast. I would hate to get lost on my first day," Hermione asked shyly.

"Of COURSE," James exclaimed as the other boys shook their heads all silently laughing at their friend's excitement.

"Thank you again and good night," Hermione gave them each a kind smile and walked up to room.

-HJG-

"What was that?" asked Sirius, he had never seen his friend act like such a fool unless it came to trying to impress Lily Evans.

"I don't know guys I just have a feeling that this girl is special and needs me. I really think we should give her a chance and try to be her friends." James really could not explain why he felt this way because he never had before. Little did he know that in a few months this girl would change his world drastically.

-HJG-

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door to her dorm. She was nervous because she had never gotten along with the girls in her previous life and she really hoped that she would be able to have a more cordial relationship with her dorm mates this time.

"Hello I am Alice and this is Lilly and Marlene." A cute girl with a pixie hairstyle was waving and introducing the girls around her. "And you are Hermione of course. I am so excited to meet you and I hope that we can be friends."

Hermione did not know what to say so she gave each girl a smile and a polite hello before excusing herself to get ready for bed. After going into their bathroom, she could hear the girls talking and was quite surprised to hear what they had to say.

"I like her," Said Alice and Marlene at the same time causing them both to giggle. "She seems nice enough."

"I disagree," said lily, "She seems like a snob I mean did you see ow she latched on to the Maurders. She will probably be nothing but trouble and I am not going to get involved with anyone who would be friends with those boys."

Hermione was shocked, she had always heard stories about how sweet and kind Lily Evans was and here this girl was judging her without knowing her and refusing to give her a chance. Well if she did not want to be her friend then that was fine with her.

Hermione exited the bathroom and climbed into bed but before she closed her curtains she did something she rarely normally did, she stood up for herself.

"Oh and Lily I am ok with you not wanting to be my friend because I prefer if my friends didn't judge people before getting to know them and I especially do not want a friend that would be so unkind just because they think someone can't hear them." With that said Hermione closed her curtains and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your great reviews and I am sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

_Hermione was running hoping that she could catch him before he did something stupid. What was Harry thinking going after Sirius when he knew that there were Dementors everywhere? She was going to kill him when she got a hold of him. _

_As Hermione came over the hill she was shocked at what she saw. At least 100 Dementors were surrounding Harry and Sirius and they were both passed out probably from the exhaustion of trying to fight. Hermione wanted to do something but knew she did not have the power to fight all of them and there were no happy thoughts in her head because all she could see was her friend losing. _

_Suddenly Hermione was surrounded by a bright light and a feeling of happiness but it was short lived because before the light could reach her friend she saw a Dementor lean down upon Harry and take his soul. When she looked up she saw the sad eyes of Professor Dumbledore staring at her._

_"Miss Granger, please come with me."_

Hermione woke with a start trying to remember where she was when it hit her that she was back in with Harry's parents and not with him. It hit it her so hard that her dream was the last memory she would have of her friend and she started to sob at the injustice of it all. She already knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure that her future was different.

-HJG-

James Potter was up early hoping that he would be able to get sometime alone with Hermione before they had to go to breakfast. James didn't know why but he had spent the whole night thinking about the new girl and really wanted to start to get to know her.

James went to the common room and found Hermione sitting on the couch crying softly. James didn't know what to do he being a 14 year old boy didn't know how to go about comforting a crying girl and to be honest it scared him to think about but he felt a pull making him want to see her happy and to relieve her of her sadness. James went over to her and hugged her telling her it would be ok.

"I am so sorry, it is just so overwhelming being here and being away from everyone and everything that I know." Hermione explained glad to be able to get little of her burden off her chest.

"Its ok, I don't mind. Do you want to talk about it," James knew that it was a tragedy that forced Hermione to come to Hogwarts but that was all the headmaster had. He hoped she would feel comfortable enough talking to him about it.

"I don't think I am ready to talk about it yet but thank you for your comfort." With that Hermione stood up and wiped her face. "Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yes, let's go," both of them moved to the entrance of the common room and started for breakfast.

-HJG-

"Where were you this morning?" Sirius had spent the morning waiting for James but he never came for breakfast and he didn't find him until his first class, Charms.

"Oh, I am so sorry that was my fault, I was upset this morning so James walked me to the great hall early. After we ate he showed me around a little," Hermione was so grateful for James help, although she knew Hogwarts pretty well it was fun see it from a Maurders perspective.

"It's ok but next time wait for us, we want to help get you use to Hogwarts," Sirius said to Hermione giving her a flirty wink.

James was mad, how dare Sirius flirt with his Hermione. Wait what? When did he start thinking of Hermione as his. He had not even known her 24 hours and he was already possessive. The only time he had felt possessive of someone was with lily but that was because she was his soul mate, which he was positive of.

_"James calm down you are just possessive because you saw her crying this morning and don't want her upset again," _James said to himself, trying to convince himself that there was nothing strange about how he was feeling.

"Class welcome back to Charms, I feel confident that you all read over this summer and are fully ready to jump head first in to a new year of Charms." Professor Flitwick was just as Hermione remembered him and she was excited to get back to classes.

"Now can anyone tell me the spell I would use to summon an object?" Hermione's arm shot in the air surprising the people around her. "Yes Miss Granger."

"To summon an object you would say Accio and followed by the objects name, for example, Accio book," the book that had been sitting beside Lilly flew across the room and landed in Hermione's hand.

"Very well down Miss Granger that will be 10 points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors all gave Hermione smiles happy to know that their newest housemate would be a great asset, well all of her housemates but one. Lily Evans was furious.

Lily Evans was always considered the brightest witch in her year and she was not happy that this new girl would try to take that from her and on the first day too. She couldn't believe that Hermione had been able to perform that spell already because Lily had been trying and could barely get the object to lift. A far as Lily was concerned Hermione was trouble and if she was this bright and she became friends with the Maurders then life at Hogwarts would be miserable. Lily need to put a stop to this at once.

**A/N: I know Lily seems a little out of character but I always thought that the way she was so unwilling to forgive Snape when he made a mistake but was so willing to forgive James for being a bully in the books showed that maybe she wasn't such a great person. Also remember that this is 4****th**** year so throughout my story people will be maturing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone thank you for the great reviews. I am sorry for the slow updates but my husband is deploying so all of my energy is going into getting him ready and preparing my kids for the change. After he leaves I will be able to dedicate more time to my stories but for now I will update when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5**

"So Hermione you know there is a Hogsmede trip this weekend," Sirius Black was what every girl of 14 considered to be a dream guy. He had long and wavy black hair, silver eyes that made you melt when he looked at you, and a smile that could knock you off your feet. Sirius was also a player in the making and right now he had his sight set on the new girl.

"I know I am so excited, I mean it is the only all magical community that has so much history. Plus I think getting out of the castle for a little bit will do me some good." Hermione was excited to go and since she knew she was supposed to be trying to be happy and live out her life normally she had decided that she was going to focus on her social life just a little more this time around.

"Well, since you are going I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Hermione was shocked, she had never been asked out before and especially not by someone considered to be popular.

"I would love too," Sirius smiled and told Hermione he would meet her at 11 in the great hall on Saturday and then headed to class. Hermione stayed behind with a big smile on her face day dreaming about her weekend. Both of them though failed to notice the frowns on two of their classmates faces after their little exchange.

-HJG-

James didn't know why he was so upset that Sirius asked Hermione, as far as he was concerned she was just a friend and he was in love with Lily. James was upset though, he felt that Hermione was going to be a new member of their group and he was afraid that her dating Sirius would ruin any chance of that. He decided he needed to talk to the guys tonight and find out if they were ok with inviting Hermione into the group.

"Ok, guys, I want to ask you something," James was hoping the guys would be responsive to his suggestions tonight. "What do you guys think of Hermione?"

"She is really nice, she offered to help me with my homework and has set up a study night once a week so I don't fall behind this year." Peter liked Hermione and so far she had been kinder to him than anyone besides his friends had ever been to him.

"I agree she is studying with me to and when I told her I went home once a month to help with my grandma she offered to take detailed notes in all of our classes as well as outline all of our homework for me. " Remus knew that there was something about Hermione that was different than most and she had a way about her that almost made him want to tell her his secret.

"Well since I am taking her to Hogsmede tomorrow I would say I like her too," Sirius stated.

"Ok that great," James said trying not to scowl at Sirius, "I want us to get to know her better and I am hoping that soon we can bring her into the group and maybe she can become animagus' with us. I know it seems sudden but I have a feeling that we need this girl and I don't want anything to ruin it." He said this final part while giving a meaningful look at Sirius.

All of the boys agreed that having someone with Hermione's brain power in the group would be an asset and her big heart was only icing on the cake.

After every one had fallen asleep James stayed up wondering how this girl had managed to change the dynamic of their close knit group after only a few days.

-HJG-

"I can't believe that Sirius Black asked you to go to Hogsmede with you, you are so lucky." Hermione had just told her roommates about Sirius hoping for some advice on what to wear and do on her date. They were excited to help well most of them were but Hermione really didn't care what lily thought.

"I am really excited, although I have never gone on a date before so I am nervous."

Lily was fuming, every weekend since third year began James had asked her to Hogsmede, and while she always turned him down, she had come to expect him to continue doing it. She had been wrong because not one time this week had James even talked to her much less asked her out. Lily didn't want to go with James but it always felt nice knowing he was waiting if she wanted. To top off her week, Sirius Black asked out the new girl and she was quickly becoming a favorite among students and teachers.

"I don't see how you can go out with someone who has a new girl each weekend; I mean do you really want to be that girl." Lily asked Hermione

Hermione could not believe Lily; she had spent all week trying to make Hermione upset and kept making snide remarks about her and the Maurders.

"Actually I am really excited because as we all know al it takes is one girl to make a boy faithful. Maybe I will be that girl to Sirius. Besides I am only 14 it is not like I am going to marry him, I am just going to have fun. You know Lily if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous." At this Hermione laughed and closed her curtains hoping to get a good night sleep so she could enjoy tomorrow fully.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you are all thinking I am going to put Hermione with Sirius instead of James and well I am. J/K this is a James and Hermione story but it won't be for a while that they become a couple. I am thinking about skipping ahead to 5****th**** year in a few chapters because I want to progress the story to involve Voldermort more. If I do I will give you a heads up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione got up early on Saturday hoping to get a head start on getting ready for her date. She had already picked out a cute summer dress that was a blue lace and went to her knees. She took a relaxing shower trying to wash away her nerves and then spent about an hour trying to get her hair calmed down and makeup done. Hermione looked in the mirror and was satisfied with the completed look and headed down for breakfast.

Sirius was sitting at the breakfast table eating breakfast before he was to meet Hermione for their date, it was when he looked up from the table that he saw her walk in and she looked great. Sirius knew that there was a chance that James liked Hermione but he also knew it was not fair for James to put another girl on the do not date list when he already claimed Lily so Sirius was going to not feel bad about asking Hermione.

Sirius moved so that Hermione could sit next to him. "I didn't think I would see you tell we meet later. Usually girls take all morning getting ready for Hogsmede."

"Well I am not most girls, Sirius Black." Hermione was in a teasing mood and started eating breakfast anxious to get going. "I hope you don't mind going to the bookstore while we are out, there is a few books that I need to find."

"Of, course," Sirius offered his hand to help Hermione up form seat and they started the walk to Hogsmede.

"Now I know that everyone has told you all about Hogsmede but I am glad I get to show it to you." Hermione had to stop from smirking when she thought about being shown around a town that she had been to several times in her own time. "Also, if its ok, the guys and I have a tradition of going to Zonko's Joke shop together, so I have to meet them at one but we really want you to join us." Hermione said that it was ok with her and they set upon their day.

-HJG-

Sirius showed Hermione everything he could think of and had even waited patiently when she spent what seemed like an eternity going through the bookstore.

"Well, I guess we should go meet the guys, but before we go I want to tell you Hermione that I have had a great day and I was hoping that you would agree to be my girlfriend." Sirius didn't usually have girlfriends so for her it felt special to be asked. She smiled and agreed that she had had a great time and that she would love to be his girlfriend.

"Great, come one lets go meet the guys, we have some things we want to talk about with you." Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to Zonko's.

"Sirius, over here," James called out to Sirius and waved at Hermione when he noticed her. "Hermione I am glad you are coming too. Give us a few minutes to replenish our supplies and then we will go get some butterbeer."

Hermione was glad to be included with the guys and was curious as to what they wanted to talk to her about. She knew how many secrets the boys had had when at Hogwarts and she didn't think that they would tell her any maybe they wanted to get homework help.

A few minutes later the boys were back and the group was headed to the Three Broomsticks for drinks. After everyone had sat down James began to talk.

"Hermione we know you don't know us well but we all feel that you would be a great asset and friend to this group so we want to make you the fifth Maurder. Now this is a great honor and we have never asked anyone before so if you accept you would have to be willing to keep all of our secrets and also you have to promise to help create mischief."

Hermione was speechless, she never expected to get along so well with this group much less be part of it, but the idea was to fun to pass up. Besides she already knew most their secrets from what Sirius and Remus had told them in the Shrieking Shack so it would be nice to help them.

"Ok, I would love too." The boys all grinned and then pulled out a piece of parchment that Hermione recognized as the Maurder Map.

"Ok, so to become an official Maurder you have to place you had on this parchment and repeat after me." Hermione did what she was told and repeated after James. "I Hermione Granger solemnly swear that I will always cause mischief and to always be up to no good."

James put the parchment away and started to explain what being a Maurder meant. He explained all the pranking they did and mischief they created. He also explained about Remus being a werewolf, which Hermione pretended to be surprised about and instantly promised to never tell anyone. He also explained how they were working on becoming animguses and how she would be able to become one too.

"Well that's all I guess," James said concluded their little meeting.

"Not quite, I have something to say," Sirius was looking at Hermione. "I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she agreed."

Sirius was smiling until he noticed the frown on James' face. "What wrong mate?"

James stood and glared at Sirius, "Nothing is wrong I am just surprised that now is when you decided to be an "honorable" person." And with that he stormed out of the pub leaving behind his bewildered friends.

**A/N: Ok so don't hate me but remember that James is a 14 year old boy who thinks he is in love with Lily, so the feeling he is having for Hermione are new and confusing and all he knows is that he is mad at Sirius but he is not sure why**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter: 7**

Hermione was confused at James outburst, everything that she had ever heard about the Maurders made it sound like they would never let something like a girl get in between them. To make matters worse, Hermione felt guilty that she was the cause of the tension in the group.

"What the bloody hell was that," Sirius was furious, James had no right to act like that. Sirius had done nothing wrong and only wanted a chance to get to know Hermione better. Sirius had suspected that James may have liked her but he had no right to keep expecting Sirius to stay away from girls because he might one day want to date them.

"I think I am going to head back to school. Thank you for the wonderful day Sirius I will see you later." Hermione kissed Sirius on the cheek and reassured him that he should stay and she would be fine and that she just wanted to get some studying done.

As soon as Hermione left the Three Broomsticks she felt tears build up in her eyes. She had never meant to hurt anyone, hell she was only 14 and had no idea how to date. She was worried that getting involved with Sirius that if would cause him and James to fight. While she didn't know why James was upset she knew that it had to do with her. She needed to find somewhere to think and she needed to decided how much she was willing to change the future because she had a feeling that she had just done some major damage to it.

-HJG-

James stormed back to the castle not knowing what caused him to lash out at his best friend. Sirius had done nothing wrong but seeing him with Hermione and seeing her smile at him as he told them they were dating felt like a knife to the heart.

James did not understand why he felt this way for Hermione because there were few people that he trusted deeply and those people where his friends and his parents, but somehow Hermione made him want to tell her every secret he had and she made him want for her to feel she could tell him anything. James felt so overwhelmed by what he felt that he knew he had to find a distraction because he could not spend every day watching Hermione and Sirius act lovey with each other but he would never give up his friendship with Sirius for a girl.

As James decided on his distraction he failed to notice the red head walk right past him and for the first time since he meet Lily he completely ignored her and walked away from her without proclaiming his love.

-HJG-

Hermione hurried to the library, finding her favorite spot empty. It was a spot that few knew about and was surrounded by selves so she knew that she would have some privacy. Hermione knew that coming back to the past would be hard but she had hoped that she would be able to adjust but she didn't think she was. Professor Dumbledore told her that she needed to change the future but she felt such a strong guilt knowing that her actions could cause the people she had loved so dearly to never exist.

She was doing what she could to make sure that Peter stayed on the side of light and never felt that he had to betray his friends. She wanted to make sure the Sirius would never go the Azkaban and lose everything. She wanted James to have the chance to grow old and to see his son grow up, and to make this happen she knew that she would have to change everything.

It was at this moment that Hermione realized that maybe the future she had come from was not what was supposed to happen and maybe she was the one that could stop so much suffering. Hermione decided she would be happy and that maybe it was time to move on from the future because this is where her life was now and she could not continue to be weighed down by guilt. The Maurders where her family now and she would make sure it was their future that she saved.

-HJG-

To say that dinner at the Gryffindor table that night was tense was an understatement, for the first time since the Maurders came to the school they were not sitting together. Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were at one end of the table while James and Peter sat at the other. There were whispers throughout the hall as everyone tried to figure out what had caused the split and if this was the end of the tight nit group.

James and Sirius both ignored each other, refusing to look at their best friend out of anger and guilt. James knew he had to apologize but seeing them sitting together laughing and joking was too hard to watch. James had made the decision that he would talk to Sirius tonight and then he would just have to get used to seeing Sirius with Hermione.

-HJG-

"What the hell James," Sirius had stormed into the dormitory after dinner ready for a fight. While he loved James like a brother, he had no right to be a complete prick.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," James said looking genuinely apologetic.

"Look James I know that you like Hermione but I can't pretend I don't like her because you might one day want to date her." Sirius was sitting on his bed staring at James as James sat on his bed doing a good impression of a fish.

"I don't like Hermione while at least not like that. I love Lily and that has not changed. Like I said I don't know what came over me but it won't happen again." With this James and Sirius hugged and began discussing other things that they did not get to talk about since their trip to Hogsmede was cut short.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's not my favorite but I wanted to give Hermione an opportunity to come to grips with her new future. Also please know that James is still in denial about his feelings for Hermione and will be for a few chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 8**

It was clear the next morning that the Maurders had made peace and for Hermione a sense of relief filled her now that she knew she would not be coming between the two friends.

"Sirius is everything ok?" Hermione asked as Sirius gave her a kiss on the check and sat down. While it seemed the boys were fine she wanted to be reassured that she was not a problem within the group.

"Of course babe, just a little misunderstanding." Hermione frowned at being called babe but smiled when Sirius gave her one of his signature winks.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione looked up to see James standing next to her seat looking apologetic. "I had no right to act like that."

"It's ok, I'm sure you had your reasons." Hermione stood and hugged him not noticing the look of pure bliss on James face.

"Well boys it is time for me to head to class." Hermione leaned down and gave each boy a kiss on the check and gave Sirius a quick peck on the lips.

James watched her walk out of the hall and could only think that he needed to find a distraction quickly.

-HJG-

"Lily, are you listening to me?" Severus Snape had been trying to get Lily's attention for several minutes now and she was not even hearing his voice. He could help but be annoyed that he was being ignored while she stared at him. Severus Snape hated James and the fact that his best friend and secret love was acting like this about him angered him.

"Oh I'm sorry Severus I was just thinking about the test next week." Lily smiled at him but faltered when he saw the look on Severus's face.

"Lily I don't appreciate being lied to. I know you were staring at and thinking about Potter. I don't know why you are staring from a distance you could easily go over there and act like any of the other bints that stare at him and he would be more than happy to oblige you." Severus snapped at Lily and hoping that he would see she was acting like a silly girl. Just then the bell rang and Severus got up and stormed out.

Lily was shocked, never had Severus talked to her like that and she could not understand why. So ok maybe she had a small crush on James but that didn't mean that he had a right to treat her like that. She knew that the boys did not get along but maybe if she did start dating James then they would see that they could be friends.

"Hey Lily," Lily was shaken from her thoughts when she looked up to see James smiling at her. She smiled back shyly.

"Hi James" James was ecstatic that Lily called him by her first name. He had decided during the class that he needed to forget about Hermione and get back to his true love. He hoped that her seemingly positive response to him was a good sign.

"I was hoping that you would join me this Saturday in Hogsmede?" Lily mind wondered to Severus for a few moments before she shook away her thoughts and smiled at James.

"I would love to." With that she stood up and went to leave the classroom but before she did she leaned up and gave James a peck on the check and then quickly left.

James stood there with a grin on his face and was happy that he was finally able to win over the stubborn Miss Evans.

-HJG-

The week passed by weekly and before the school knew it, it was Saturday and Lily and Hermione were in the dorm getting ready for their dates with their respective Maurder.

"Lily will you be joining the boys and me this afternoon at Zonko's and then for butterbeer." Hermione still did not like Lily but since James was taking Lily to Hogsmede and she knew how much she meant to him she was trying to be nice.

"I don't think so, while I am happy to be going on a date with James, I still do not want to hang out the Sirius and be part of the shenanigans he decides to get up." Hermione was angry that Lily would speak of her boyfriend like that.

"Well let me remind you Lily that Sirius is James's best friend and if you want to date him you had better get used to him too. I don't hear James speaking badly about your choice of friends." Lily scowled at Hermione not liking that she was being reminded that her best friend Severus and the Maurders had some nasty history.

"Hermione stay out of my relationship with James and I won't comment on your, Ok." With that she stormed out of the girl's dorm and went to meet with James.

-HJG-

"I don't like her Sirius, I mean all I have heard since I have got here is how awful she thought you all were and then James stops giving her constant attention and she is all of a sudden in love with him. I feel like she is just with him because she missed the attention." Hermione sat at the Three Broomsticks glaring at Lily while she sat with James giggling like some vapid teen.

"I agree but she makes James happy so we should be happy for him." Sirius didn't want to talk about Lily or James right now, he wanted to enjoy his time with Hermione and he wanted her full attention.

"I am sorry Sirius, this is our date and I am acting rude. Why don't we get out of here and maybe go to Honey Dukes." With that the couple got up holding hands and walked out of the inn. If they had turned around at that moment they would have noticed James glaring at their backs and if Lily hadn't been distracted by James she would have noticed the boy in the corner glaring at her and James.

**A/N: I am so sorry school started and I am taking a class that I am pretty sure is going to kill me. I already have part of the next chapter done so it should not take long to update. **


End file.
